


Noisy Neighbors

by LovingAlex



Series: Domestic AF [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Card Games, Domestic Bliss, Dudes Bein Dudes, Flirts, Game Night, M/M, and annoyances, bros being bros, hot dudes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingAlex/pseuds/LovingAlex
Summary: "Rock Paper Scissors to see who has to go talk to the neighbors upstairs for being too loud."The boys that live upstairs are always loud, but they’re getting to Arthur and Merlin's last nerves. The only problem though, is that neither of them want to go and tell them to stop.





	Noisy Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, it’s finally out! \\( ^o^ )/ I’ve been working on Discord a lot lately instead of working on any of the stories I’ve had planned/half written. In my defense, I run three servers with over 200 members in total…. But enjoy the first instalment of my Merthur Domestic AF series!

Merlin and Arthur sit at their round kitchen table, exchanging looks between the cards they hold and each other. A thump sounds from the ceiling and Arthur’s eye twitches in annoyance. 

 

A few moments pass by. Arthur places an Oreo in the center. Merlin raises a brow and grins. “I see your double stuffed and raise you one vanilla and a Red Velvet,” he announces. As he places said Oreos in the center, another loud thump and some muffled voices sound from above.    
  
Arthur lets out a groan in frustration, throwing his cards down on the table and leaning back as he rubs his face. Merlin leans in, seeing that Arthur had a losing hand with a king, jack, 8, 9, and 10.    
  
Merlin looks at his cards, smiles, then fans his out on the table. A pair of 6’s with a high of Queen, the queen Arthur needed instead of the eight. The blonde pulls off a sock to throw at him. He dodges with a chuckle, swiping his arms across the table to collect the cards and his winning cookies.    
  
As he’s doing so, a series of three low thumps sound. Arthur groans again, and sadly not in the way Merlin loves most. “If it’s bothering you, go up and say something.” He comments, shuffling their used cards back into the two decks they’re using.

 

“But that would require putting on  _ clothes, _ ” Arthur complains, motioning to his mostly naked state of dress. Only his boxers and a single sock. Merlin chuckles, currently still with his under shirt, both socks, and even his neckerchief, only having lost his pants and outer shirt layer. 

 

It’s a wonder Arthur ever wants to gamble with Merlin anymore. The little exhibitionalist. Oh but Merlin did  _ love _ strip gambling nights. They were sometimes even better than date night every other week. Both usually ended in  _ something else _ , but gambling night always ended with something more kinkier than usual and they spread it out throughout the day instead of just one evening.

 

He takes a good, long, wondering look up and down Arthur’s mostly naked body, dealing out the cards before saying, “Well  _ I _ don’t want to go.”

 

Arthur doesn’t even glance at his cards. “How about this,” he leans forward all conspiratorially like when he thinks he’s got a sneaky and cunning idea that’s actually complete rubush, “Rock Paper Scissors to see who goes up there”

“You only say that because that’s one of the only games you have a chance of winning!”

 

“Hey, not true!” Merlin raises an incredulous eyebrow that speaks a thousand words, but Arthur continues, “I’ve gotten better at winning plenty of games!” 

 

Oh  _ this _ Merlin had to hear. “Oh really? Please, enlighten me…” He sits back in his chair and takes a bite of one of the Oreos he just won. The cards that were dealt lay forgotten in their spots.

 

“W-well there’s UNO…”

 

Merlin shakes his head and crosses his arms.

 

“And, uh… Monopoly?” 

 

Merlin gets up to take their empty drinks to the sink behind Arthur. “What about our game in bed? I’m pretty good at that one!” the blond retorts, as if he’d finally gotten his point across with the last one.

 

Merlin leans over Arthur’s shoulder to whisper in his ear, “Last time I checked, I’m still in the lead for that one.” It sends aroused shivers down Arthur’s spine and he glares at Merlin for his dirty trick.

 

“Fine, okay! Now just rock paper scissor me!” Merlin snickers but doesn’t point out the possible lewdness of the statement before presenting his hands, fist in palm.

 

They do the chant, but they both end up with rock. 

 

Try again. 

 

They tie with matching scissors. 

 

Again. 

 

Rock. 

 

Again. 

 

Paper.  “Okay one more time. If we tie again, we’re both going.” 

 

Again. 

 

Yet another tie. 

 

They both groan and move to make themselves publicly decent.

 

...

 

They stand in front of the noisy neighbor’s door for a moment, just staring at each other. Muffled voices and other noises sound through the door even louder than it did through the floor.   
  
Merlin raises a brow and Arthur gives him a “well? Go on” look with his arms folded across his chest. Merlin rolls his eyes and bangs on the door a quick three times. Hopefully those inside could actually hear him. There was a possibility that they  _ couldn’t _ with all that damn noise.

 

There’s some indecipherable talking followed by more thumps before the noise is tuned down and the door is opened by a quite handsome man.

 

The man gives the two a lingering look up and down, then leans on an arm high on the doorway, emphasizing the fact that his shirt is completely unbuttoned and the only other thing he’s wearing is low riding sweatpants. Merlin’s hand stays raised, poised to knock. He blinks a few times, then lowers his hand feeling like an idiot.

 

“Why hello there. What do I owe this nice view?” 

 

Dear god, is he flirting? Arthur rolls his eyes and Merlin has no clue what to say. After stumbling over his words, Arthur pushes him out of the way and speaks up himself. “You’re too damn loud. We can always hear you from downstairs and it’s annoying,” he complains.

 

“If it’s something that got you two to visit, we should be loud more often,” is the man’s cheeky reply. Arthur scoffs, but Merlin has to roll his lips to keep from laughing. He couldn’t help it, Arthur’s scrunched up offended look always made him laugh.

 

A hand plants itself on the man’s face and he’s pushed out of the way. The owner of the hand is another man who appears and gives them a friendly smile. “Sorry about that, Gwaine can come on a little strong,” he finishes his statement with a glare at Gwaine as a warning emphasis.

 

The new stranger offers them his hand. “Hi, I’m Lance, why don’t you come in? We got pizza, we can talk about the problem over some slices, yeah?” Merlin takes the offered hand. Arthur, however, grumbles, but follows the two black haired men inside. He was liking where their evening was going before all this… now look at what he’s having to deal with…

 

Inside, there are five men spread around the flat. A rather large man and long haired blond man sit on the couch with game remotes while one man sits on the armrest near the blond. As soon as the last one notices Arthur and Merlin, he jumps up and offers his hand to Arthur 

 

“Why hello there. I’m captain Jack Harkness.” he greets. 

 

The blond on the couch immediately responds with a warning, “Don’t….” 

 

“I was just saying hello, Leon!” 

 

Leon gives him an incredulous look, like he’s not buying a single item Jack’s selling. Jack stalks off to the kitchen with a pout and one last appreciative glance over his shoulder. The larger man pauses their game and Leon joins Lance as they talk to Arthur and Merlin. After a bit of bickering, in which Arthur wins, Merlin explains the problem. Leon apologizes for Gwaine and the large man’s lead feet and promises to try to not get so rowdy anymore. 

 

The two are then invited to join in playing video games and hanging out. Merlin accepts, but Arthur complains and hints to Merlin that “ _ I was hoping we could continue where we left off earlier and maybe…”  _ then clears his throat, widens his eyes, and raises his eyebrows. 

 

“Oh don’t be so antisocial,” Merlin waves off, only to lean close and whisper, “we can still do that later. Whoever gets more kills tops, yeah?” into the blond’s ear. 

 

With that, Merlin bounds off to join the others and Arthur is left chasing after.

**Author's Note:**

> These installments are prob gonna be on the short side since they are also able to be left as random stand alone one shots. I also can’t promise an actual schedule for their uploads, but I have outlined 7 of these so far, so no worries on me not knowing where things are going to go. Keep in tuned for more Merthur goodness!!


End file.
